Unfair Pheromones
by obsidians
Summary: Hojo decides to treat Reno with some pheromones belonging to the late Zack Fair and the results are quite disastrous for him. This is written purely for fun and a one shot. Raped M for the subject matter and contains Mrape and unplanned pregnancy.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from publishing these stories.

The semi-demented Dr. Hojo smiled a hideous smile that would have scared a hardened soldier. "Eureka, I did it, I managed to recreate the pheromones of Zackary Fair that drew females to him in almost a supernatural way and I've added a special ingredient that will allow females to instantly ovulate if they have intercourse with the person wearing it and want to procreate with him. I just need to test it on someone" he said out loud, this caused all male lab attendants to flee.

Hojo looked around the lab and could have sworn he heard crickets chirping. "I need a virile male in top physical health to test this on, who would follow orders without question. But who?" he added contemplating this.

Tseng picked up the phone and listened as Hojo described his needs in a TURK agent "I need one of your men to help me with an experiment. I need someone in top physical shape, someone who is known for his sexual prowess" Hojo explained.

Tseng hung up his phone and went to Reno's office, "Report to the lab, Dr. Hojo wants you" he said without preamble.

Reno wondered why the creepy scientist wanted to see him but didn't ask questions.

"What is it?" Reno asked when he looked at the substance in the test tube.

"It's perfectly harmless, you just have to splash some on like aftershave" Hojo assured him, trying to give him a reassuring smile that chilled Reno to the bone.

"Okay" Reno said and did as was requested of him. "Now what?" he asked him and Hojo cursed that he hadn't asked thought to ask a _female_ to attend his experiment.

"You can leave and check back with me tomorrow to give me the results" Hojo said.

Reno walked back towards the headquarters when an attractive blonde stopped him. "So handsome" she said in a voice of awe.

"Why thank you, I get that a lot..." he said.

"Mine, he's mine" a brunette said latching onto him.

"Pardon me?" he asked her.

"No he's mine" the blonde shrieked and Reno watched in shock as the brunette slugged the blonde.

"What's going on here?" a female police officer insisted as she got within scenting distance of him.

"I have no idea..." he said and then realized she had the same hungry look on her face.

"I want him" she said walking towards him as if in a trance and so did the brunette...and the blonde with the bruise on her face, he leapt back from them, made a tad nervous by their strange behaviour and knocked another woman down.

"I'm so sorry..." he said going to help her up while casting nervous glances at the advancing women.

"I want to have your baby" said the woman to him clinging to him and he released her, turned and fled.

Soon, he had every woman he went within scenting distance of him chasing him, one managed to snag his suit jacket, but he slipped out of it and kept running.

Then another women seized the back of his shirt but the few buttons actually buttoned flew off and he slipped his arms out of the sleeves and kept running.

He had quite the mob chasing him as he ran for his life while inquiring over his shoulder what on Gaia they wanted and he didn't like their answers.

He was running by a woman's gym when a particularly strong female body builder seized him by his pants and she tugged them so hard that they ripped off of him, leaving him wearing only his goggles, black boxer shorts, socks and shoes as he pelted away from the growing crowd of horny women.

Rude and Elena had decided to eat lunch together that day and were at a small diner when a newsflash came on and they glanced up when the announcer said, "it's pandemonium on the streets today as females of all ages are chasing this one gentleman, lucky him." Elena dropped her spoon into her soup when they flashed on footage of a mostly naked, panicked looking Reno running for his life as he was being pursued by a mob of amorous looking females.

"What the hell?" Rude said.

"We'd better go help him" Elena said and left money on the table to cover their bill before they both sprinted off.

Reno had never realized there were so many women on the street as all of them joined the pursuit of him and he kept on stumbling onto women's lawn dart tournaments, all female cycling clubs and many other events as more women joined the already amorous mob, demanding he impregnate them.

Seeing 7th Heaven, he ran as fast as he could and burst through the door and Tifa came running in shock at the violence of his entrance. "Tifa you have to help me, women are trying to rape me" he cried.

"Reno don't you think you're exaggerating your attractiveness _just_ a tad?" Tifa dismissively said and then looked out the window and froze in shock. He clung to her and she had a good whiff of him and her pupils dilated in arousal. "Quick, go hide in my apartment" she urgently whispered to him and he pelted up the stairs.

"Where is he?" the women demanded when they swarmed into her bar.

"He ran that way through the kitchen" Tifa said in an innocent sounding voice and then locked the bar and flipped the sign to closed after they ran in the false direction she'd lain, effectively emptying her already dead bar and leaving them alone together. She climbed up the stairs with a baseball bat while humming "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

"Thanks so much" Reno said. "Now if I could borrow some of Cloud's clothes..." he ventured until Tifa knocked him unconscious and he woke up tied to her bed.

"What is going on?" he demanded and realized he was now fully naked.

"You and I are going to make sweet love" she said getting undressed herself.

"Wait, I didn't agree to this...okay" he agreed when he looked at her sexy body.

Elena meanwhile has traced his movements and wondered why Tifa's bar was closed, she picked the lock and let herself in and heard voices coming from overhead and let herself into the apartment. She froze in shock to find Reno tied to Tifa's bed and Tifa naked beside him.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Reno and I are going to make love" she explained.

"But..." Elena said and then smelled his borrowed pheromones. "I want him" she said in a hungry voice and started taking off her clothes as well.

"I'm willing to share him with you" Tifa said embracing the now naked woman.

"Wait, I'm _not_ doing this" Reno objected.

"Hey Tifa why is the closed sign on the bar door but the door'a open?" Yuffie asked as she walked in with Aerith and both of them gaped at the sight...and both virgins got nosebleeds.

"What's going on?" Aerith cried blushing at the hedonistic sight.

"We're both going to make sweet love to Reno and receive his seed" Tifa said.

"Help me" he cried at them, the women's obscene behaviour was killing any erotic ideas on his part.

"That smell" Yuffie said as her nostrils flared and nipples pebbled.

"Zack" Aerith said, walking towards Reno as if in a trance.

"I want him too" Yuffie said and started to undress.

"I'm surrendering my precious virginity to you, please be gentle" Aerith said to him as she undressed.

"I'm willing to share him with my sisters" Tifa said, embracing them all.

"Tifa, you're so generous" Elena enthused.

"Have you all gone mad? Untie me, I'm _not_ okay with this. You can't pass me around like I'm some party favour!" Reno objected but got hard looking at all the attractive naked female flesh on display.

"There's more than enough of him to go around...but I get to go first" Tifa said mounting him and cried out as he entered her and he gasped out too. She rode him until his hot sperm coated her clinging walls while she came hard herself.

The others helped her off him as she swooned "was it good?" they asked her.

"I saw the face of the goddess" she said in a shaky voice.

All the other women looked back at him with naked hunger on their faces,"let me go" he insisted but they all took turns with him until they all were spent and they fell asleep wrapped around him. The next day he was released, fed and showered. Once the pheromones were washed away, there were four embarrassed women and Reno grabbed some clothes from Cloud's room that were baggy and too short and left limping.

Rufus could only blink in surprise at the reckless endangerment suit Reno was bringing against him when he got served. He made inquires and went pale when he learned what Hojo had done to the man. He contacted Reno's lawyer and made a huge cash settlement out of court.

Reno was ready for work but had dropped by the grocery store first, he had a very young redheaded girl baby with burgundy eyes strapped into a harness on his chest "next item?" he said.

"Diapers" his wife, Tifa read out as she pushed their shopping cart beside him.

"We also need toilet paper" Yuffie said where she wheeled a baby carriage herself, their daughter was half Wutaian and looked quite a bit like herself, but had blue eyes.

"Don't forget the onions" Aerith reminded him as she pushed a double stroller containing their brown haired twin boys with blue eyes.

"And beef so we can make stew for tonight" Elena reminded them all as she carried their strawberry blonde little boy with brown eyes.

Tifa had been the first to show pregnancy symptoms and Reno had reluctantly married her after Rude promised he would bury him alive, after breaking every bone in his body if he didn't, so he had. The other women soon came to him to say they were pregnant as well and Tifa invited them into their marriage as her sister wives, saying "it was the least they could do." The settlement had allowed them to buy a house big enough for them all and Reno was now constantly busy satisfying his wives and raising five very small children as well as working.

He drove the fifteen passenger van to his work and then his wives kissed him goodbye and Yuffie reminded him it was his turn with her that night, before he kissed his children goodbye and Tifa took the wheel, after promising to pick him up at the end of the day.

He went to work and enjoyed the silence of his office.

He was exhausted and couldn't remember when the last time was he just had sex for fun.


End file.
